


Pick Me

by softie_jughead



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice is not a bitch, Alternate Universe - High School, Clueless Betty Cooper, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Minor Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Minor Kevin Keller/Fangs Fogarty, No teen serpents, Not angsty, Not much plot, Oops, Soft! Jughead, Soft! Sweet Pea, Sorry Not Sorry, everyone is soft, probably a long fanfic, the Grundy storyline, very canon but also not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softie_jughead/pseuds/softie_jughead
Summary: Betty Cooper is a girl from California. She moves to Riverdale after her parents get divorced. On her first day of school, she makes friends with Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom, Sweet Pea and Veronica Lodge. What she isn't prepared for is to meet a brooding, dark-haired version of young Leonardo DiCaprio and James Dean. Unfortunately, he's in a supposed loving relationship with Veronica Lodge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction! Pls go easy on me

Betty was nervous. Today was her first day in Riverdale High. She moved to Riverdale from California after her parents split in July. Her mom was from Riverdale and she decided that California wasn’t for them anymore and they moved in August. Betty was sad that she was leaving her friends but she was also excited to meet new people and kind of start over. While Betty drove to her new school in her favorite velvet maroon pencil skirt and white sweater and her hair in her signature ponytail she thought about how people would be in her new school, are there any cute guys, are the girls nice or are they backstabbing bitches like some in her last school were etc. When she finally found a parking spot she got out of her car, grabbed her backpack and headed to the front door where her peer mentor, Toni Topaz was waiting to show her around.  
“Hi! I’m Toni, you must be Betty. I love your skirt.” said the tiny pink-haired girl in a mini leather skirt, fishnet stockings and burgundy crop top.  
“Yes, I’m Betty and thank you,” Betty answered with a slight blush. “So, first of all, where is my locker?” Betty asked.  
“I’ll show you. It’s right here.” Toni said as they walked to some lockers.  
“Thank you. Where can I get my schedule? Is it from you or do I need to go to the principal’s office?” Betty asked.  
“I actually have it here so you don’t have to go to Mr. Weatherbee just yet.” Toni finished with a wink as if implying that Betty will have to go there often. Betty was a good girl. Plain and simple. She wasn’t a goody two-shoes but she didn’t get into trouble and she didn’t want to.  
“Okay, now the important stuff. There are some cute guys but I wouldn’t really know since I’m gay.” Toni said as a red-haired girl and a brunette approached them.  
“Toni only has eyes for me, right?” the redhead said with a playful smirk on her red lips.  
“Of course, baby. Maybe Ron can tell Betty about the guys and if they’re cute or not.” Toni said as she wrapped her arms around what Betty can assume is her girlfriend.  
“Hi, you must be the new girl. I’m Veronica but you can call me Ron.” said the brunette as she offered her hand to Betty who politely took it.  
“I’m Betty. Nice to meet you.” she said as she shook her hand.  
“So, about the guys. We have,” Veronica paused as she looked around for some guys for reference “Ah, that’s Reggie. He’s pretty hot if you ask me but he’s a big douche and is way too cocky for his own good.” Veronica said as she pointed to a muscular guy with black slicked back hair.  
“That’s Fangs. He’s bi. Pretty cute but not my type. He looks tough but he’s a softie at heart.” Veronica said as she pointed to a guy who was sitting on a bench and reading a comic.  
“Ooh and that tall hottie over there is Sweet Pea. He’s always grumpy and only a few girls found their way to his heart.” Veronica said as she took out a bag of gummy worms out of her Hermes bag.  
“And who is that?” Betty said as she pointed to a red-haired boy in a letterman jacket.  
“That’s Archie Andrews. He’s cute but he’s pretty dull.” The redhead spoke again.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t even introduce myself. I’m Cheryl.” The redhead said with a smile.  
“I have a feeling we are going to be best friends.” Toni said with a big smile playing on her lips.  
“I sure hope so.” Betty replied with a smile as well.  
“Now the classes. I’m pretty sure we have almost all the same classes so just stick with me.” Toni said as Sweet Pea approached them.  
“Hi.” Sweet Pea said with a shy smile on his lips.  
“Hi, I’m Betty. You’re Sweet Pea, right?” Betty said as she returned the smile to the boy.  
“Oh god. What did Ron tell you?” Sweet Pea said as he covered his eyes with his hand.  
“She said you’re hot.” Betty said with no hesitation.  
“Betty!” Veronica screeched.  
“What? It’s true.” Betty said even as she blushed a little.  
“It’s okay Ron. I know I’m irresistible.” Sweet Pea said with a smug smirk but playful eyes.  
“And that sums it up. You’re gonna have lunch with me, Cher, Ron and Sweet Pea.” Toni said as she, Veronica and Betty neared a classroom.

A few classes have passed and Betty was on her way to the yard for lunch. Just as she was going to her locker to get her snacks she saw a tall black-haired guy who looked like a mixture between young Leonardo DiCaprio and James Dean. From what Betty could see he looked pretty fit. He had a grey knitted beanie perched on his head and a small black curl falling out of it. She couldn’t see his eyes properly but when he turned as if he felt eyes on him, she could see his ocean blue green eyes, his olive toned skin, the three moles on his face that you could connect, -  
“Hey.” The boy interrupted her thoughts.  
“Hi.” Betty said as she walked a few steps closer to him.  
“You’re new here. I’m Jughead.” The boy said with a small smile playing on his lips. Betty decided not to ask him what kind of name is Jughead and just to pretend that it’s a normal name.  
“I’m Betty.”  
“So, how is your first day going so far?”  
“It’s pretty good, I made some new friends, Toni and Sweet Pea. I’m sure you know them.” Betty said as she stopped by her locker to grab her snacks.  
“I do. Actually, Sweet Pea’s my best friend,” Jughead said as he waited for Betty to take whatever she needed.  
“Cool.”  
“So, what was the worst class you had so far?” he said as they slowly neared the table where Toni, Cheryl, Veronica and Sweet Pea sat.  
“Definitely English. Mr. Herman is the worst.”  
“So, do you have a girlfriend?” Betty asked in a quieter voice.  
Just as he opened his mouth to tell her, Veronica got up and gripped on to Jughead like dear life.  
“Yes, he does. I’m his girlfriend.” Veronica said as she took Jughead’s face in her hands and gave him a quick peck.  
That was not the words Betty was expecting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you have a boyfriend there?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Second chapter!! My insta is @soft.jughead I changed it. Hope you like this!!! Sorry if it has any errors!

“I’m his girlfriend.”  
To say Betty was shocked was an understatement. Not because Jughead had a girlfriend, he looked like sin, but because Veronica was his girlfriend. Veronica looked like a girl who dated cocky muscular jocks and not nice guys like Jughead. Okay, she didn’t know Veronica and maybe she isn’t snobby or stuck up but Betty can’t help and be jealous.

“Betty? Where did you go?” Sweet Pea said with a chuckle.

“What? I’m here.” Betty said absentmindedly.

“Okay, so I see you met Jughead.” Cheryl said as she took a sip of her ice tea.

“Mhm.” Jughead added while eating his sandwich.

“Do you have any extracurricular activities?” Betty quickly changed the subject.

“We have the cheerleading squad, an old school newspaper that Jug is trying to re-open and a lame school band.” Toni said as she swapped her turkey sandwich with Cheryl’s apple pie.

If I join the newspaper it would mean I would spend more time with Jughead, Betty thought. 

“I love to write.” Betty said. It was true. She did love to write. She would rather join the cheer squad, true, but she wanted to get closer to Jughead and this is a great opportunity. 

“Are you recruiting, Jug? I actually wrote for the school newspaper in my old school.” Betty said to Jughead and she wasn’t lying. She did write for it for a little while and then she quit and joined the cheer squad. 

“Actually I am. Can you send me some of your work and I’ll read it and if I like it you can join.” Jughead said as he wrote down his email address on a napkin and handed it to Betty. 

“How do you like the school so far?” Veronica asked as she scooted closer to Jughead. 

“Meh. It’s whatever. It’s a little old.” Betty observed.  
“Yep. It was built in like the 50’s and literally hasn’t been re-decorated since.” Toni added.

“So, where did you move here from?” Jughead asked her.

“I moved here from California after my parents got divorced.” Betty said.

“Did you have a boyfriend there?” Jughead kept questioning Betty as he sipped his Coke. Why did I ask her that? Jughead thought but dismissed it quickly.

Weird, Betty thought, why would he want to know that if he has a girlfriend?

“Nosy are we, Jones?” Sweet Pea interrupted him with a smirk.

“I did have a few boyfriends but not recently.” Betty said. It was kind of a lie. She had one boyfriend in her life and it was kind of recently. When he found out she was moving, he broke up with her. It was a casual relationship so it didn’t hurt her much. She couldn’t help but notice that Sweet Pea looked like he was relieved.

“We better get going, Betty. We seriously don’t want to be late to Ms. Grundy’s class.” Toni said as she tugged on Betty’s arm.

“Good luck with her. If you thought Mr. Herman is bad you are going to hate Grundy.” Jughead said as he picked up his stuff from the table.

“Bye guys, see you later.” Betty waved at Jughead, Veronica and Sweet Pea.

“Okay, what was that all about?” Toni asked Betty as they walked to Ms. Grundy’s class. 

“What are you talking about?” Betty said as if she doesn’t know what Toni is talking about.

“You know damn well what I’m talking about.” Toni said. “You like him. He has a girlfriend Betty.” Toni half-whispered. 

“Toni I’m screwed.” Betty said as they walked in the classroom. 

“I know.”

Next day  
“Hey, Betty.” Jughead finally found her. He wanted to talk to her alone about the Blue and Gold. At least that’s what he told himself.

“Oh hey Jug.” Betty said with a bright smile on her lips.

“Can I talk to you? About the Blue and Gold.” Jughead said as he pointed to the Blue and Gold office.

“Yeah, of course. What’s so important?” Betty asked as she walked in the dusty office. “Oh, my god. This place needs mayor cleaning up.” 

“Yeah, well you and I are the only members and this place needs some cleaning up.” Jughead said as he closed the door.

“Really? I’m in?” Betty said excitedly.

“Yeah, I loved your article.” Jughead said shyly. What is wrong with me? he thought when he felt butterflies in his stomach.

“Thank you so much.” Betty said genuinely. Jughead just smiled at her and continued. 

“The meetings will be held every Wednesday and Friday after school. You can hang out here whenever you want and you can write your articles here.” Jughead said as he looked through his backpack for something. “And here’s your key.”

“Hey, Jug I was wondering if I can- oh hello.” a brown-haired boy walked in the Blue and Gold and was surprised by Betty’s presence.

“Hi, I’m Betty.” Betty introduced herself.

“Hi, I’m confused.” the boy said with confusion evident on his face as he turned to Jughead for an explanation.

“Kev, Betty’s new here. Be nice.” Jughead said with a smile.

“Let me start over. I’m Kevin but they call me Kev.” Kevin said as he put his brown messenger bag on the dusty desk. “Wow it’s dusty in here.” Betty just nodded and smiled at him.

“So, Jug I wanted to ask you if I can join. And I want to write the gossip column.” Kevin said hopingly. 

Jughead looked into Kevin’s hopeful eyes and said “Of course you can join.” He said with a smile.

“So, what’s my first assignment?” Betty said with a smile.

“I dunno. I’ll let you know when I think of something.” Jughead said as he blew some dust off the table.

“Okay I better get going. Bye.” Kevin waved at them and left the Blue and Gold.

“So tomorrow after school, here. I’ll hopefully have something for you to write.” Jughead said as he picked up his backpack and just as Betty opened the door, Sweet Pea was in front of the door, ready to knock.

“Oh hi, Betty. I wanted to ask you something.” Sweet Pea said somewhat shyly. 

“Ask away.”

“I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Bijou with me on next Saturday?” Sweet Pea finished with a big hopeful smile.

Hm, Betty thought. He’s cute and he seems pretty nice. Why not?

“That sounds great, Pea.” Betty said and returned his smile.

“Okay I’ll pick you up at 7. Sounds good?”

 

“Sounds good.” Betty said with a smile grazing her lips.

“Bye guys.” Betty said as she waved at them and left. As Betty left, Jughead felt a weird pang in his stomach but decided to ignore it.

“Didn’t know you have a thing for Betty.” Jughead said as he and Sweet Pea started walking home.

“She’s beautiful, nice and she’s basically like a ray of sunshine.” Sweet Pea gushed.

“Whipped.” Jughead said with a chuckle.

“Shut up.” He chuckled. “So how are things with you and Veronica?” Sweet Pea quickly changed the subject.

“I don’t know to be honest. She’s been acting really weird ever since Betty came.” Jughead admitted.

“Maybe she’s jealous.” Sweet Pea said with a playful smirk.

Maybe she is jealous, Jughead thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Does she have a reason to be jealous?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I posted again today. Hope you enjoy!! As always instagram username is @soft.jughead. Sorry if there's any errors!

“Ron. We need to talk.”

“Sure. What’s up, Jug?” Veronica said as she took his hand as they walked to the Blue and Gold. 

“Are we okay?” Jughead said half-concerned, half-annoyed that his girlfriend won’t talk to him.

“Yeah, of course. What made you think we’re not?” 

“Well, ever since Betty came you started acting weird. Sweet Pea told me you might be jealous.” Jughead said as they entered the Blue and Gold and were startled by Betty who was sitting at the desk that she wiped the dust of off.

“Oh hi guys. Do you want some privacy? I can leave.” Betty said as she picked up her stuff and got up to leave.

“No, no you don’t have to.” “Yes, leave.” Jughead and Veronica said at the same time.

“Veronica! What the hell?” Jughead said angrily.

“I can leave Jug. It’s no problem.” Betty said as she exited the Blue and Gold with her head down.

“I’m jealous, okay? For God’s sake, you asked her if she had a boyfriend and I was RIGHT there Jughead!” Veronica yelled.

“I’m sorry!” Jughead said angrily.

“You look at her longingly. Sweet Pea told me that you looked jealous when he asked her out. Were you?!” They were both shouting now. 

“I wasn’t! I love you Ron!” Jughead said as he reached for her hand only for her to pull her hand away.

“An apology and an ‘I love you’ doesn’t fix everything, Jughead.” Veronica said with tears pricking her eyes. She turned to go and Jughead caught her hand.

“Ron, please.” Jughead pleaded.

“Please what?” Veronica yelled, tears now streaming down her face.

Jughead just stared at her, words not coming out of his mouth.

“Bye Jughead.” And with that, she left.

I screwed up so bad. I’m such a dumbass. What if I really do like Betty? What if Veronica’s right? Maybe I don’t love her anymore. 

“No!” Jughead said to himself in the Blue and Gold. He’s been sitting there for 2 hours already, alone with his thoughts.

“Can I come in?” he heard Betty’s voice from outside the door.

“Sure.” 

“Are you okay? You’ve sitting here for 2 hours.” Betty sounded concerned. 

“I’m not fucking okay.” Jughead said in a raised voice.

“What happened?” Betty asked, her voice laced with concern.

“You happened.” He replied in an angry tone.

“What the fuck did I do?” Betty asked, getting angry herself.

“Veronica got jealous of you. That’s what happened!” he half-yelled.

“It’s not my fault you have a rocky relationship!” Betty yelled back.

“Excuse me? What did you say?” Jughead said angrily. He knew it wasn’t Betty’s fault. But his tongue was quicker than his brain.

“You heard me.” Betty replied in the same tone.

“Does she have a reason to be jealous?” Betty asked him in a challenging tone.

“What if she does? What are you gonna do about it?” Jughead said in the same tone.

Just then, Kevin burst through the door. “I am in a good mood today.” Kevin said before he spotted the tension between Betty and Jughead. “Woah, what happened here?”

“Nothing happened Kev. Sit down, the meeting is about to start.” Jughead said as he turned to sit down and start the meeting.

“Seriously?” Betty asked, not believing what just happened. She and Jughead yelled at each other a few seconds ago and he just brushed it off like it was nothing.

“What?” Kevin asked, not having a clue what just happened.

“Forget it. I’m leaving.” Betty picked up her backpack and left.

“Betty wait!” Jughead yelled after her, getting up and running toward her.

“Um is the meeting still on? No? Okay I’m leaving.” Kevin said to no one in particular and left as well.

“Betty!” Jughead shouted. He wanted to apologize. He was an asshole.

“Just leave me alone!” Betty yelled. She was angry, upset and she just wanted to go home.

“I’m sorry!” he shouted. She didn’t turn around and just kept walking. Tears were pricking her eyes now and she just couldn’t face him right now.

The next day at school she tried to avoid him as best as she could. She noticed that Veronica wasn’t at school. That was one nasty fight, she thought. Fortunately, when she walked in the Blue and Gold that day, only Kevin was there.

“Oh thank god.” Betty sighed in contentment.   
“Nice to see you too.” Kevin said sarcastically as he motioned for her to sit “Sit down. What happened between you and Jughead yesterday?”

“Ugh, I don’t want to talk about it.” Betty groaned as she let her head fall back.

“Um no. Spill girl.” Kevin insisted.

“Well um he and Veronica fought yesterday…” Betty trailed off as she pulled out books to do her homework. 

“Aaaaand…?” he motioned for her to continue.

“Later I walked in on him being upset and I asked what happened and he told me ‘you happened’. I then got mad that he blamed me for his unstable relationship and then you walked in. Then he brushed it off like it was nothing.” Betty said, sounding exhausted.

“What an asshole. I mean I’ve only known you for like two days but that was a dick move.” Kevin agreed. She could tell her and Kevin were going to be great friends.

“Thanks Kev.” Betty squeezed his hand. He smiled in return.

“Let’s talk boys Betty. Anyone caught your eye?” he teased as he raised his eyebrows.

“Actually, Sweet Pea asked me out on Tuesday.” Betty said with a smile.

“Oooooh cute. He isn’t usually the romantic type so don’t get your hopes up.” He said as he laughed at himself.

“How about you? Do you have a boyfriend? Or girlfriend?” Betty said, not wanting to judge. It was 2018 after all.

“I do actually. Fangs? Maybe you met him.” Kevin said with a big smile.

“I haven’t actually.” Betty said as she flipped through the pages of her math book, looking for her notes.

“Well you must. I’ll introduce you tomorrow.” Kevin said as he himself flipped through the pages of his math book. “What page is it again?”

“It’s page 216.” Came a voice from behind them. She already knew who it was. They both turned around and saw Jughead standing in the doorway, looking directly into Betty’s eyes.

“I think I’m going to do my homework at home. See you tomorrow Kev?” 

“Oh, okay.” Kevin said, surprised.

“Betty wait!” Jughead yelled but it was too late. She already stormed out, just like yesterday.

“Give her a little time. She’ll come around.” Kevin assured him by patting him on the shoulder.

“I hope so.” Jughead said somberly.

“I know so.”  
Monday  
It was Monday. She hadn’t spoken to Jughead since Wednesday. She had a right to be mad. But she was getting tired of it. It was time to forgive. She went to school with an intention to talk to him first thing in the morning. She drove to school, one thought on her mind. She walked to the Blue and Gold determinedly. She didn’t bother to knock on the door and just let herself in. She wasn’t at all prepared for what she saw. Veronica Lodge. And Reggie Mantle. Making out.

“What the actual fuck?!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bye Juggie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a new chapter! Sorry for the wait.

“What the actual fuck?!” Betty exclaimed as she took in the sight in front of her.

“Betty!” Veronica screeched as she pulled away and wiped her mouth that were pretty wet. Ew, Betty thought. 

“You did this to make Jughead jealous! He didn’t do anything Veronica!” Betty defended him.

“I wasn’t!” she defended herself. 

“You were though.” Reggie said, sounding confused.

“Shut up Reggie!” Veronica yelled.

“You didn’t huh?” Betty looked her up and down and then said “Disgusting.” And left. 

“Betty wait! Just don’t tell him!” Veronica whisper-yelled.

“Why shouldn’t I? Huh? Tell me.” Betty challenged.

Veronica just stayed silent. “Please.”

“Why did you do it if you are now regretting it? Take the consequences that come with decisions.” Betty sneered.

“Please.” She just pleaded again.

“He’s going to find out without me anyway.” Betty said as she left. 

It was lunch time finally. Hopefully, she would see Jughead there. Thankfully, she did. He was sitting at their, now usual table. She walked to their table and Jughead looked up when he sensed that vanilla perfume. They just looked at each other for a few moments before Jughead spoke first.

“Hey.” He said warily.

Betty bit her bottom lip, debating whether to tell him or not. “Are you and Veronica still together?” she asked as she sat across from him. They were alone at their table.

“I don’t know. We haven’t really spoken to each other since…” he trailed off when he saw Cheryl and Toni approaching them. 

“Hi. I’m glad to see you two are talking again.” Toni said as she sat next to Betty.

“Are you? I’m sensing a lot of tension.” Cheryl added as she sat across from Toni, next to Jughead.

 

“Betts?” Jughead said with a question.

“Can we talk in private?” Betty asked. She still hasn’t decided whether to tell him, but she sure as hell wouldn’t say it in front of Cheryl and Toni.

“Yeah sure. Let’s go.” He said as he got up and Betty did the same. They were soon in the Blue and Gold. Jughead sat down and took out his lunch. 

“What did you want to talk about? And also I just want to apologize for acting like an asshole.” Jughead said.

“I overreacted, I’m sorry too. But that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about. How are things with Veronica?” Betty asked warily. She decided. He deserved to know and she knew Veronica wasn’t going to tell him. He deserved better.

“I told you, we haven’t talked or seen each other since Wednesday.” Jughead explained.

“Okay. Um, when I walked into the Blue and Gold this morning um I kind of, I-I…” Betty stuttered as she looked into his ocean eyes. Tears were pooling in her eyes. She didn’t want to be the bearer of bad news.

“Hey, hey. Just tell me. I’m sure I can handle it.” Jughead assured her as he put a hand on her shoulder.

“I saw Veronica and Reggie kissing.” Betty said. She then collapsed on his chest and sobbed. 

Jughead was more shocked than hurt. He was hurt but not as much as he thought he would be. He put his arms around Betty and rubbed her back affectionately. 

“I’m sorry.” Betty said as she pulled back and quickly swiped a finger under her eyes. Jughead just pulled her back to his chest as she let out a sob.  
“Are you okay?” Betty asked him after she calmed down. 

“I’ll be okay. Honestly, I’m not that hurt I’m more shocked.” He replied honestly.

“She did it on purpose. S-she wanted to hurt you.” Betty hiccupped. 

Of course she did, Jughead thought. “Let’s go. Can I walk you home?” he asked her. Betty nodded as she opened the door and Veronica stood there, ready to knock.

“Hey. I um wanted to talk to you.” Veronica was talking to Jughead. She had tear streaks on her face. She looked terrible. Betty almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

“What do you want? To tell me you sucked Reggie’s face off to make me jealous? Because I already know.” Jughead hissed, his voice low. 

Anger flashed in Veronica’s eyes. “You bitch.” Veronica said and her palm flew across Betty’s cheek. 

“What the hell?” Betty yelled as her hand held her cheek.

“Veronica leave. I’m done with you. We’re over. This,” Jughead motioned between them “is over. Come on Betts let’s go.” Jughead said as he brushed pass Veronica. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Betty asked him when they were outside. 

“I’ll be okay.” He said simply. “Are you okay?” Jughead as he stopped and put his hand on her shoulder.

“I’m fine.” Betty said while refusing to meet his gaze. The slap hurt her a lot but she didn’t want Jughead to worry. Jughead placed his hand that was on her shoulder on her now reddened cheek.

“Look at me.” He softly commanded as he turned her head towards him. “I know that we don’t really know each other that well but I care about you Betty.” He caressed her cheek with his thumb. 

“Thank you. I care about you too Jug.” Betty half-whispered. They just stared at each other for a couple minutes. Every now and then, their gazes flickered to the others lips. He was probably the most handsome boy she ever laid eyes on. He was inching closer to her face and her eyes fluttered closed when a car honk startled them and they both sighed at the interruption. The rest of the way to her home was spent in awkward silence. When they were in front of her house, he expected her to just turn around and leave. But when he turned to leave and go to his house, he was surprised when she said “Wait.” And caught his hand.

He turned around and asked “What?” softly.

“Are we okay?” she asked sheepishly as she blushed slightly.

“You’re adorable.” Jughead chuckled as her blush intensified. “Of course Betts.” He answered her question with a smile. She smiled back at him and pulled him in for a hug. His arms immediately snaked their way around her waist. She snuggled up to his chest as he kissed the crown of her head. They stayed like that for what felt like eternity. Betty was the first one to pull away. She then stood on her tip-toes and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Bye Juggie.” Betty said with a shy smile. His heart fluttered at the nickname. He smiled and waved at her and headed home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I have an instagram account its @soft.jughead  
> follow me ♥♥


End file.
